Alliance
"Alliance" is the fourth episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 25th of the overall series. It debuted on March 4, 2011. Overview Rex and Bobo are given an assignment to fix the failing shield around the Bug Jar. Briefly leaving Bobo responsible of the regulator, Rex spots Van Kleiss' arrival with the Pack, including Circe. With permission, Rex follows and eventually discovers that the Pack are attempting to forge an alliance with the inhabitants of the Bug Jar and their leader, NoFace. Rex plans to bust the conference but Rex is caught by Biowulf, Circe and Skalamander. He slips away with Circe, but she gets the upper hand and delivers him to Van Kleiss. He trades Rex for NoFace's partnership and Rex battles NoFace one on one. Due to Rex's importance, Van Kleiss is prompted to stop NoFace from going too far. NoFace and his minions go to war with Van Kleiss and the Pack but Rex slips away. He returns to the regulator and fixes the shied, however, Circe betrays the Pack and assists Rex by returning the EVOs into the Bug Jar. Rex forms his Rex ride and races out of the Bug Jar before being trapped inside. Granted the opportunity to start anew, Circe is given a Providence cycle to travel wherever she wishes. Plot holds a tool box while Rex tries to fix the shield regulator.]] Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha are in the Bug Jar repairing the malfunctioning shield regulator—without it, everything trapped in the Bug Jar can and will escape. Having some difficulties with fixing it by hand, Rex suggests using his powers when asked for a status report by Doctor Holiday. Responding to what seemed like a threat from an EVO in the Bug Jar, Rex leaves Bobo behind, telling him that removing his hand from the regulator's lever will cause a deadly explosion. Exiting the tunnel, Rex discovers more pressing matters: Van Kleiss and the Pack, along with Circe, are in the forsaken city. Doctor Holiday, again, asks questions regarding the timing of the regulator's repair, but is enlightened on Van Kliess' attendance. She gives Rex the authorization to investigate but questions if Circe is also present. spies on the Pack in the tunnels of the Bug Jar's sewers.]] Rex ignores and continues to follow the Pack to the surface and proceeds to remain hidden by hiding behind bushes. He witnesses a fight break out between NoFace and the Pack upon their initial encounter, but NoFace eventually gives Van Kleiss a warm welcome into his lair. Patrolling the outside with Biowulf and Skalamander, Circe states that she is uncomfortable with Van Kleiss going in without protection, but Biowulf senses Rex in the area and exposes him. Rex easily takes out everyone else but Circe and transports her by flying off with her. Circe, unwisely, uses her abilities to dismantle Rex's build in midair and begins to free fall. Meanwhile, Bobo is nervously attending the regulator and being troubled by sewer EVOs, Van Kleiss speaks with NoFace. He speaks negatively of Providence, to which NoFace responds by mentioning Rex, "the grower of machines", and how Rex has tortured and humiliated him in the past. Van Kleiss promises him vengeance and an important rank in the Pack. Once Biowulf interrupts to inform them about Rex's interference, he is discouraged by Van Kleiss' demands to return to his position. and Circe get into a brief battle with one another.]] During their free fall, Circe manages to safely land on foot while Rex loses momentum and crash-lands. Rex is attacked from behind and requests a minute of Circe's time. She gives Rex a chance to explain why he is in the Bug Jar, having him further explain that Van Kleiss' presence may put the entire mission at risk. Rex carries on to insulting Van Kleiss and she lashes out to fight him. Circe reveals that despite Van Kleiss having Rex's nanites at his disposal, he is still after Rex to try and to figure out how he regained his EVO abilities. Letting his guard down, Circe delivers a kick to Rex and knocks him out. With the help of Biowulf, Rex is captured and delivered to Van Kleiss who, much to Circe's horror and sadness, becomes a gift to NoFace to sweeten the partnership deal. Voicing her concerns of Rex's safety, indicating that she does indeed care about Rex, Van Kleiss demands Circe to stay in her place. Afterward, Biowulf throws Rex in the pit with NoFace. Both engage in an intense battle, with Rex taking a serious beating. is thoroughly impressed with Rex's tactics.]] Circe begs to have Rex spared, stating that Van Kleiss needs him alive. He makes it clear to her that all he needs of Rex are operational organs, disregarding consciousness and mental state. Circe is bothered by this and makes an attempt to step in but Van Kleiss threatens her, causing her to leave NoFace's lair. When Rex is ultimately subdued, Van Kleiss offers to take Rex, however, NoFace makes it clear that he wants Rex dead. Once Van Kleiss disapproves, a battle breaks out between the Pack and NoFace's legions. Rex energetically wakes up, revealing that he purposely lost and uses it as an opportunity to escape. Circe, who is waiting outside, watches Rex flee the lair. 's calls, the EVOs quickly reappear in hordes.]] Bobo is still holding on to the regulator and simultaneously fending off an EVO. Rex immediately comes to his aid and defeats the EVO. Rex admits to joking about the explosion, leaving Bobo flustered. However, a new problem has risen: the force field has failed and the EVOs are beginning to espace. After everything that just occured, Circe finally sees Van Kleiss for what he is and teams up with Rex and Bobo. She utilizes her sonic scream like a beacon to summon EVOs back into the Bug Jar. Unfortunately, Circe's screams causes EVOs to form a stampede and head in their direction. Instead of taking the chance to restart the generator, Rex decides to try and protect his friends. Just when they are about to be overwhelmed, Biowulf unexpectedly appears and saves them by faltering the horde of EVOs. Biowulf tells Rex to get the generator online, for the sake of preventing NoFace's escape. Although Holiday gives him instructions to repair the machine, Rex uses his technopath abilities to save time and gets the shield up and running. , Circe and Bobo are safely transported outside of the Bug Jar by the skin of their teeth.]] At this point, Circe falls unconscious from overusing her abilities and all Bobo can do is defend her until he loses ammo. Rex arrives to transport Bobo and Circe out of the Bug Jar. Rex offers Biowulf a ride and asks if he is coming, to which Biowulf responds that he was never there. Circe is placed on the Rex ride and Rex speeds off, escaping seconds before the Bug Jar can seal them inside. Given time to recover, Circe awakens and swallows her pride by admitting that Van Kleiss makes for a poor choice of employer. While Rex and Circe warm up to one another, Bobo returns with a Providence cycle for her, but she makes it clear that she does not want to work for Providence. Rex mentions that "Hong Kong is nice this time of year", subtly suggesting that she go and join his old friends in Hong Kong, China. Rex forms his Rex ride and departs with Bobo, leaving Circe to speed off in the opposite direction. Cast Series continuity * Circe references Van Kleiss' ambush and last encounter with Rex that happened in episode "Payback". * Both NoFace and Rex mention the last time they met in episode "The Forgotten". Trivia * Apart from all other episodes, Rex, oddly, narrates his situations aloud in this one. * This episode is the first to introduce camouflage suits into the series. * At the end of Rex and NoFace's battle, Rex falls to the ground and says "permanezcan sentados, por favor", which, in Spanish, means "remain seated, please." Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes